


You Read My Mind

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnolia Dads Club, Parenthood, Stingue Fall Equinox 2020, ftdadsau, prompt: celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: Sting and Rogue get a weekend to themselves for the first time since the twins were born. They're full of ideas of what to do with their time, but there's one in particular that stands out from the rest.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fyeahstingue Collection





	You Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

_ July 23, 2021 _

  
  


“See you on Sunday!” 

Sting and Rogue waved from the front door opening as Mika backed her car out of the driveway. Two identical faces and two tiny hands just reached high enough to peek through the back seat window and wave back at them. 

Sting melted at the sight and pouted, waiting until Mika’s car had disappeared around the corner at the end of the street before closing the door. “I’ll miss them,” he let out a melancholic sigh.

“Yeah, me too,” Rogue smiled fondly as he slid the locks in place.

They looked at each other, silently joining hands and lacing fingers together, taking a moment to realize how quiet the house was. No toys going off, no Alexa playing kids’ tunes, no screaming, crying, laughing, singing…

Not even the sound of tiny feet pitter-pattering across the floors. 

....

“THEY’RE GONE!!!” they cheered in unison. 

"A whole weekend of no kids, no jobs, no nothing!" Sting said, jumping up and down in the hallway while still holding on to Rogue's hands. 

"We can read or watch grown-up tv without being interrupted every 5 seconds!" Rogue fake sobbed as he jumped along. 

"We can eat as much junk as we want in plain sight!" Sting added excitedly, "and we can drink without care!" 

"We can fucking curse," Rogue gasped, his eyes widening as he realized he wouldn't have to watch his words for a few days. "There's so much shit we can do this weekend. Just you and me..."

They stopped jumping and let that sink in for a moment, running countless options through their minds trying to figure out what to do first. Sting looked into Rogue’s eyes, smirking as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

“Fuck yeah,” was the only reply Rogue gave before he crashed his lips on Sting’s, dragging him along through the house. Clothes were dropped carelessly on their way to the bedroom because being tidy wouldn’t be a concern until at least Sunday morning when they’d probably rush to do a last-minute cleaning spree before Mika would return to bring back the twins again. But that wasn’t on their minds for now. 

"I've been looking forward to this," Sting murmured into Rogue’s ear as they snuggled together under the covers, limbs tangled together. 

"God, me too."

And smiling clumsily into a kiss, they settled for hours of intensely satisfying, undisturbed sleep, only keeping their eyes open long enough to watch the bliss that adorned the other’s features as they exchanged I love yous and sweet dreams. 


End file.
